


December 12th, Scarves

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [12]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Changkyun are bad at feelings, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Kihyun loves him very much, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Kihyun just want Changkyun to wear his damn scarf, is it really that bloody hard?
Relationships: Lim Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Christmas Oneshots 2019 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558273
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	December 12th, Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing:  
> Changkyun x Kihyun  
> Scarves

Kihyun's boyfriend was dumb.

There was no other damn way of putting it.

And Kihyun was gonna throttle him if he kept being so stubborn.

"Just put it on you idiot!"

"But hyung, nobody cool wears a scarf! And it's pink! I have an image to uphold!" Changkyun had backed himself up in a corner, holding his arms out, trying to hold back Kihyun from wrapping the scarf around him.

Changkyun, like the idiot he was, was wearing his usual ripped skinny jeans, converse and leather jacket over a t-shirt, no gloves, no hat or scarf, and Kihyun was so ready to just throttle him.

He loved the younger of course, but god he could be so annoying. Why was Kihyun dating him again? "It's at 7pm! It's dark outside, nobody will see you, we are just going to Hoseok's place! Both him and Jooheon already know you are a loser!"

The younger pouted "I am not a loser."

Kihyun rolled his eyes so hard he was surprised his vision survived "you either put this scarf on right now, or I will strangle it with you."

The worst part was that the scarf had been a gift from Kihyun to Changkyun since the other man had kept stealing Kihyun, so he had bought him his own, but now he was refusing to wear it.

"Kiiiii, please. I don't want to." Changkyun had changed his strategy to puppy dog eyes instead, seemingly hoping that it would get to Kihyun.

Sadly for him, Kihyun was not that easy, as he just scoffed unimpressed "so you don't like my gift to you? You could just have said so."

Kihyun huffed at him again, going to throw the scarf out, annoyed at Changkyun, but his sleeve got caught by the younger as he refused to look at Kihyun, instead staring at the floor while mumbling out "it doesn't have your scent on it, that is why I liked your scarf, it doesn't feel right when it doesn't… It just feels dead. I like it when it's yours and smells like you, it feels like you are with me and keeps me warm."

Kihyun froze, neither he nor Changkyun had ever been the best with words, they were better at showing their feelings in a physical way. So it was big for Changkyun to admit it like that. Both felt a little awkward, Changkyun shy and embarrassed about having admitted it, and Kihyun just stunned over it, and a little shy as well.

"Do you… want my scarf instead? We can swap for today." Kihyun was hesitant, and he found it a little hard to look at his boyfriend as well, but he still turned his hand on the arm Changkyun had grabbed and intertwined their fingers.

Changkyun was a little hesitant, but then slowly nodding "I would like that."

Nonetheless to say, when they arrived at Hoseok's place, they were a few hours late, both of their faces hidden in matching pink scarves, hands intertwined and matching dumb grins on their faces.

Wonho only needed to take one look at them to just go "you guys a disgusting, right here in front of my single ass."

**Author's Note:**

> Tommorows pairing:  
> Taemin x Wonshik  
> Reindeer  
> NSFW
> 
> If you want to chat or just see what stupid stuff I got myself stuck in this time here:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube / Last Week Kpop News ](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
